


Where you are meant to be

by Rio_storm



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hidden love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: Berthe and Margaretta are able to spend a night together and discuss various topics;  Maria, Maria, their love and of course...Maria.
Relationships: Sister Berthe/Sister Margaretta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Where you are meant to be

Sister Berthe entered the room that she shared with Margaretta, as she hastily walked into the room once she opened the dark oak door to escape the cold outside. The room was simple with two desks, two single beds, one bedside table and a bathroom. Berthe's eyes were drawn to the figure of Margaretta who was sitting on her bed brushing her hair in her night gown.

Margaretta noticed Berthe has entered their room "You look tense Berthe, is something wrong?"  
  
Berthe chuckled, the woman in front of her could read her like an open book, "It was a long day especially dealing with a certain charge of yours" she replied as she sat behind the shorter woman, taking the hairbrush, and began to brush her hair.

Margaretta sighed "Maria?"

"Who else?"

"Don't you think you are being a tad hard on her?"

"She keeps breaking the rules! If she wants to become a nun then she must learn"

"We have broken one of the main rules of being a nun. I hardly call singing in the Abbey and being slightly late to mass a huge problem".

Berthe could not reply for she knew exactly what Margaretta was referring to; _‘I can never win these arguments’_ she thought.

The taller nun stopped brushing Margaretta’s curly blonde hair “It’s not that simple…Why am I even discussing this with you, we argue about the same thing over and over. You always choose her side.”

Margaretta stiffened “That’s not fair! I have to be there for her, it is my responsibility!”

Berthe growled in annoyance “That’s your answer to every argument we ever have about her! If you were stricter then we would not be having this discussion again!”

Margaretta stood up before whirling around to look Berthe in the eyes “That girl has been through a lot! Just give her a break for once!”

Berthe shook her head “If I were to do that then she would develop a bad habit and it seems I’m the only one who is fixing the problems she causes!”

The shorter blonde woman sighed “ You spend all of your time trying to correct everything Maria does, even the smallest mistakes, and to me it seems as though you care more about making Maria into something she is not than you do about me!”

Berthe stared at her as Margaretta’s eyes became watery “I do teach Maria how to be a nun, I do reprimand her for things she does but you always believe that I am not doing it right!”

By now Margaretta let two tears slide down her cheeks “I feel as though whatever I do it’s never good enough for you! And it seems the only time that you really talk to me is when Maria does something! I stand up for her because I see myself in her!”  
Margaretta turned away as she tried to calm herself down.

All the while Berthe remained silent before she stood up and forced Margaretta to look at her. Berthe held her chin in place as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.  
The taller nun placed a kiss upon her forehead “I did not mean to make you feel this way, I love you so much, I value everything you do! I am strict on her because I want her to succeed, just like I want you to be happy. I am sorry my love for everything.”

Margaretta smiled at Berthe with puffy eyes before resting her arms around Berthe’s waist and her head on her chest.  
“I’m sorry too my love”

Berthe held Margaretta tight to her as she tilted her head down so that their lips could connect. Their kiss was sweet and loving with both being content just to be with one another.

They broke apart for air as they rested their foreheads against each other.

Margaretta whispered quietly “Will you hold me tonight?”  
Berthe smiled “I will hold you every night”.

The two pushed the beds together before they climbed in, Margaretta used Berthe’s chest as her pillow and Berthe wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller nun.  
Bertha whispered quietly as to not wake her love “I love you”

“I love you too” came the soft reply.


End file.
